


Chains

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Chains, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pain, Restraints, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been waiting a long time to put his brother in chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

A scream rockets through the room as the chains yank Dean off the mattress. He tries to grip the heavy links, hoping to take some pressure from his shattered arm, but his fingers slide right off the burnished metal. 

Dean’s face is pale, breathing in agonized gasps as Sam lowers him until he’s kneeling on the bed. Bones grind together as Dean’s weight settles and he’d be unconscious right now if Sam would allow it.

_Having fun yet_? Sam exhales the words into his brother’s ear.

Dean jerks in his restraints; stills with a pained moan.

_I know I am_.


End file.
